Notre Amour Éternel
by Julie.D59
Summary: Sakura Et Shaolan Se sont Enfin Avoués Leur Amour Après Avoir Scellé La Carte. Mais Hélas Shaolan A Dû Repartir Pour Hong Kong À Contre Cœur, Mais Il Sont Restés En Contact . Des Choses Inattendues Attendent Nos Deux Héros. Pour Savoir La Suite Il Faut Me Lire
1. Discussion

_**Première fiction de Sakura Chasseuse De Carte ( Suite : écrite par mes soins) .  
Je voulais juste vous informez, que les personnages que j'utilise dans mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, elle s'appartient à Clamp réalisateur de ce manga animé.  
Mais cette histoire a bien été écrite par moi. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'accepte toute critique mais bien attendue juste pour me faire avancer dans mes prochaines histoires de Sakura .  
Alors voilà et bonne lecture à tous, j'attends donc vos avis . ( Ah oui je voulais aussi vous dire, si quelqu'un de vous voudrait copier mon histoire il devra me demander l'autorisation) .  
Après avoir capturé la carte scellée, Sakura à enfin réussie a avoué ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur.**_

 **Sakura sautant dans le vide :** Je t'aime Shaolan, oui je t'aime .

 **1 an plus tard, Shaolan dû a contre cœur renté chez lui à Hong Kong. Mais malgré la distance qui les séparer Shaolan et Sakura resté souvent en contacte, soit par téléphone, ou par vidéo-conférence ( Skype) .**  
 **( Oui dans mon histoire internet existe bien, Lol) .**

 **Chapitre** **I** **: Discussion .**

 **Sakura rentre chez elle en courant après les cours, car on n'est Mardi soir et ces aujourd'hui que nos deux amoureux parleront sur skype . Comme tous les mardis à la même heure et sa depuis 1 an .**

 **Sakura s'installe devant son ordinateur, et démarre la conversation vidéo .**

 **Sakura :** Bonjour Shaolan.  
 **Shaolan** **:** Bonjour ma Sakura, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?  
 **Sakura folle de joie :** maintenant ça va car je peux enfin te parler, et te voir également, j'ai attendu sa toute la journée . Shaolan si tu savais combien tu peux me manquer.

 **Sakura dit cela et commence à avoir des larmes qui coule sur son visage.**

 **Shaolan** **:** merci ma Sakura, toi aussi tu me manques énormément, mais si te plaisent sèches tes larmes et arrête de pleurer tu sais bien que j'aime pas te voir triste comme ça, ça me fonde le cœur .  
 **Sakura qui prend un mouchoir :** Oui, je suis désolé c'est juste que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et que tu me manques beaucoup . _ **( Sakura rougie) .**_  
 **Shaolan** **à son tour rougie :** Moi aussi je t'aime tellement tu le sais bien .  
 **Shaolan** **intrigué :** Dit moi Sakura je voulais savoir si à Tomoéda tout va bien, car cette semaine j'ai beaucoup parler avec mère, elle m'a dit quel aurait senti une grande aura magique, mais elle avait encore du mal à savoir si cette une aura maléfique ou pas .  
 **Sakura :** non Shaolan pour le moment tout va bien, mais si tu veux je pourrais en parler à Kéro ou à Yué. Shaolan dit moi que bientôt on pourra enfin se revoir.  
 **Shaolan** **:** Oui je veux bien que tu en parles avec tes gardiens, mais promet moi d'être prudente quoi qu'il arrive et faire attention à toi, sans toi ma vie n'a pas de sens .  
Oui je te promets que bientôt on se reverra, je t'en fais la promesse.  
Sakura je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois partir j'ai des affaires à régler et à finir, mais sache une chose que toujours je pense à toi, je t'aime tellement Sakura. Et t'inquiète pas bientôt je t'appelle..

 **Sakura triste :** merci beaucoup Shaolan, ça me touche beaucoup, oui je te promets de faire attention à moi. Mais toi aussi faite attention à toi, car moi non plus je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. T'inquiète par je comprend que tu à des affaires à finir, moi aussi je n'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs pour demain, je te fais plein de gros bisous, je t'aime .

 **Shaolan** **:** Bisous Sakura, je t'aime aussi .

 **Sakura et Shaolan terminent leurs conversations vidéo .**  
 **Dans la soirée, Sakura monte dans sa chambre après avoir fini de souper, pour enfin discuter de sa conversation avec Shaolan.**

 **Sakura :** Kéro j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, si te plais .  
 **Kéro** **:** Oui pitchoun j'arrive je finis mais partie, j'ai presque battu mon record .  
 **Sakura :** non Kéro tout de suite c'est vraiment important, ça concerne le monde magique .  
 **Kéro** **inquiet :** Oh oui je vois bien sûr ton visage que tu te soucies de quelque chose, va si je t'écoute .  
 **Sakura :** Voila, je voudrais savoir si toi ou Yué vous n'aurez pas senti de la magie dans la ville ou quelque chose comme ça .  
 **Kéro** **s'interroge :** non rien d'anormal tout va bien, dit moi Sakura pourquoi cette question, tu sais bien en cas de soucier tu peux compter sur moi ou sur Yué. Tu es notre maître et rien ni personne ne te fera quelque chose. Si tu as besoin de parlé je suis là .  
 **Sakura :** Merci Kéro, mais si je tes demandés son c'est juste que te souviens-tu dans la soirée, j'ai parler avec Shaolan, il m'avait posé la même question donc je lui suis répondu que j'allai vous en parler. Le soucie ce que toute la semaine dernière Shaolan à beaucoup parler avec sa mère, et elle lui aurait dit quelle aurait senti à Tomoéda une aura magie, mais le problème ces qu'elle ignore si c'est une aura maléfique ou pas .  
 **Kéro** **:** Non Sakura je n'ai rien ressenti, ni même Yué car il saurait déjà venue, mais comme même il serait plus prudent de rester sur nos gardes on ne sait jamais .  
 **Sakura :** Merci mon Kéro de veiller sur moi, bon maintenant il faut dormir car demain j'ai cours et je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit mon Kéro fait de beau rêve .  
 **Kéro** **:** De rien pitchoune, bonne nuit aussi a toi .

 **Kéro continue de parler à Sakura tout en regardent par la fenêtre, mais quand il se retourna pour faire face à celle-ci, Kéro tombait à la renverse Sakura était déjà dans son lit en train de dormir tout en tenant la photo de Shaolan à ces coter .**


	2. Les Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles .**

Le matin suivant, Sakura ce réveille comme toujours en retard.

 **Kéro :** Aller pitchoune tu va encore être en retard.

SAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA debout .

Sakura tombe de son lit sur le choc des crie de Kéro .

 **Sakura :** Kéro arrête de crié je suis pas sourde tu sais.

 **Kéro :** Ben on dirais pas car sa fait dix fois que ton réveille sonne et tu ne bouge toujours pas, donc on peut se poser des question sur ça .

 **Sakura en colère :** Très drôle Kéro, arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin.

 **Sakura regarde enfin son réveille :** Oooohhhhh non je suis en retard par ta faute car tu n'arrête pas de me parler .

Sakura saute de son lit, vas s'habiller et descend les escalier pour aller dans la cuisine .

 **Sakura en entrant dans la cuisine regarde le carde de sa maman et dit :** Bonjours ma maman d'amour .

Bonjour mon petit papa, bonjour Thomas .

 **Thomas :** Oui bonjours aussi petit monstre . **(** **Thomas rie hihihihi . )**

 **Sakura en colère :** Je ne suis pas un monstre, quand va tu arrête avec sa Thomas .

 **Dominique :** Bonjour à toi ma petite fille chérie, tu à bien dormis tient ton petit déjeuner et servie. Thomas voyons arrête de taquiner ta petite sœur .

 **Sakura se me à table et commence à manger :** C'est très bon papa merci beaucoup.

 **Thomas :** C'est pas de ma faute si le monstre et sortie de son nid .

 **Thomas crie de douleur :** Aiiiiiieeeeee _**( Tout en regardant Sakura qui était en train de rire dans ses dents ) .**_

Sakura venais de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table, pendants ce temps Thomas qui lui avais finis de manger ce leva pour partir à l'université . Et Sakura finissais de manger

 **Thomas : Bon moi j'y vais à plus**

 **Sakura : Oh voyons Thomas tu aurais pue m'attendre .** **( Thomas était déjà partie ) .**

Sakura ce dépêcher à finir de manger, ce leva pour embrasser son père et aller mettre ces roller et sortie pour essayer de rattraper son frère. Elle commença à se rapprocher et aperçu au loin Yukito

 **Sakura :** Bonjours Yukito, comment va tu ce matin.

 **Yukito :** Bonjour Sakura, je vais bien merci, et toi comment va tu ?

 **Sakura :** Oui je vais bien aussi, juste j'ai un grand frère qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter tout les jour ces la même histoire .

 **Thomas regarda sa sœur :** Eh oh toi le petit monstre va calmé tes nerf ailleurs ok .

 **Sakura en colère :** Grrrr Thomas, bon je suis arriver bonne journée a vous deux à ce soir .

 **Yukito envoie un bonbon :** Sakura tien attrape et merci toi aussi passe une bonne journée . _**( Yukito lui sourie ) .**_

Enfin arriver en classe, après avoir retirer ces roller et mettre ces chaussure de classe Sakura qui salue ces amie, mais malheureusement elle n'a pas trop le temps de discuter avec. Car le professeur entra en classe .

 **Mr Térada :** Bonjours à tous les enfants .

 _ **Les élèves :**_ _ **Bonjour monsieur Térada .**_

 **Mr. Térada :** Aujourd'hui on va accueillir un nouvel élève que vous connaissez tous .

Va si rentre .

Tout les élevés sont contant de le retrouver, et parle entre eux .

 _ **Les élèves :**_ _ **Cool qui soit revenue, comment il à grandie .**_

Tous sauf Sakura qui elle avais sa tête dans ses bras et na pas vraiment fait attention au nouveau, car Sakura avais la tête ailleurs elle penser à Shaolan, qui lui manqué énormément .

 **Mr. Térada :** Va prendre ta place si tu veux bien si te plaît .

 **Le nouveau :** Merci beaucoup monsieur .

Le nouveau s'avança jusqu'à sa place, il s'arrêta devant Sakura pour lui parler, bien sur celle-ci ne fait pas attention à ce qui ce passe .

 **Le nouveau :** Bonjour Sakura , je suis tellement ravie de te revoir.

Sakura commence à comprendre qu'on lui parle, dans sa tête un dé-clique attend la voix. Oui c'est bien celle de . La Sakura se redresse tout doucement par peur que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

 **Sakura en pleure :** Shao... Shaolan ces toi

 **Shaolan tout ému :** Oui Sakura ces moi, je voulais te faire une petite surprise .

Sakura toujours en pleure, ne peux s'empêcher de ce lever et de lui sauter dans les bras.

 _ **Les élèves autours d'eux :**_ _ **Oh qu'ils ont mignon .**_

**( J'espère que vous avait aimer les retrouvailles de nos deux tourtereaux ) .**


	3. Explication

**Chapitre 3 : Explication .**

La matinée passa tellement vite pour une fois , nos deux tourtereaux son sont retrouvé dans un endroit loin des regards de tous

 **Sakura toujours ému :** Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit hier quand on ces parler, voyons je serais venue te chercher .

 **Shaolan :** Désoler, je voulais vraiment te faire une surprise si te plaît arrête de pleurer j'aime pas de voir comme ça _**( Shaolan s'approche et prend Sakura dans ces bras pour lui faire un petit câlin ) .**_

 **Sakura :** Je suis tellement heureuse Shaolan que tu sois la prés de moi, mais dit moi il y a aussi pour une autre raison qui ta fait venir a Tomoéda, ces à cause de l'aura magique je me trompe pas .

 **Shaolan :** Oui tu à raison, si je suis venue aussi ces également pour te protéger ma mère ma dit cette fois que l'aura magique te toucher personnellement et risquerai de te mettre en danger, donc ma mère a accepter pour que je vienne veillez sur toi à ce moment la j'ai tout de suite commencer à préparer mes affaire et mon voyage pour venir . Pour enfin être à tes coter pour également te protéger de ce mal qui tourne autour de toi, sache mon cœur je ferais tout pour toi tu le sais bien . _**( Shaolan mes ces mains sur les joue de Celle-ci ) .**_ Je t'aime tellement que je ne veux pas qui t'arrive du mal, tu mes trop chère a mon cœur Sakura .

 **Sakura toute rouge et ému :** Oh sa me touche vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mon amour maintenant qu'on n'est ensemble on sera plus fort pour combattre ce mal . Merci pour tout ce que tu fait pour moi, sache aussi que je ferais tellement de chose pour toi et pour te protéger .

Shaolan et sakura ce regarde dans les yeux, leurs visages ce rapproche tout doucement pour enfin essayer de s'embrasser pour une première fois, mais hélas un gros bruit ce fait attendre non loin d'eux. Nos deux amoureux s'éloigne l'un de l'autre et Shaolan se mes directement devant sa bien aimée pour la protéger et la il vois Tiffany avec son caméscope à la main . Shaolan et Sakura tombe à la renverse .

 **Sakura :** Tiffany tu nous à fait peur voyons .

 **Tiffany :** Oh je suis vraiment désoler, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais c'était tellement beau a voir vos retrouvaille que je n'es pas pue résister, mais dommage je n'es pas eu votre premier bisou _**( Tiffany fait mine d'être triste ) .**_

Sakura et shaolan rouge comme une tomate .

 **Sakura :** Dit moi mon amour, tu va dormir ou ce soir .

 **Shaolan :** Ben malheureusement ces la seul chose des affaire que je n'es pas pue réglés avant mon voyage, mais bon ces pas grave je vais bien trouver un hôtel pas loin de t'inquiète pas pour moi . Et ma mère ma confirmé qu'elle ferai son possible de me trouver vite fait une petite maison .

 **Sakura :** Alors ces décider tu va venir à la maison avec nous, papa ne dira pas non il ces bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que tu conte énormément pour moi .

 **Shaolan :** Merci vraiment ma chérie mais je ne pense pas que sa serais une très bonne idée car chez toi il y aura ton frère et il ne m'apprécie pas trop, donc je veux pas faire éclater l'orage et je ne serais pas le bienvenue pour lui en plus .

 **Sakura :** Ah non non, on s'en fou complètement de mon frère et ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai de lui je te le promet, aller si te plais viens a la maison .

 **Shaolan :** Bon ben si sa pose vraiment aucun problème a ton père je viendrai ma chérie .

Après avoir parler encore un peu et avoir manger nos amie, une heures plus tard que les cours enfin finie nos amie se dise en revoir et rentre chacun chez eux .

Bien sur sauf Shaolan qui suit Sakura jusqu'à chez elle, une fois arriver .

 **Sakura :** Je suis rentré Papa, Thomas .

 **Dominique :** Bonjour ma fille chérie, oh bonjours Shaolan, comment va tu ? Je suis ravie de te revoir, comment sa ces passer aujourd'hui à l'école .

 **Shaolan :** Bonjours monsieur, moi de même je suis ravie de vous revoir depuis le temps que je suis partie .

 **Sakura :** Papa je peux te demander quelque chose si te plais, voilà je voudrais savoir si Shaolan pourrais rester avec nous quelque tant, pour que sa mère puisse lui trouver un logement .

 **Dominique :** Mais bien sur ma chérie il peux rester sa me pose aucun problème, je peux bien faire sa pour le petit amie de ma fille _**( Trop coule comme père Mdr ) .**_

 **Sakura :** Merci beaucoup mon papa .

 **Shaolan :** Merci monsieur, ne vous inquiéter pas ces juste pour quelque jour, ma mère va vite réglé ce problème. J'espère que je ne vous dérangerai pas .

 **Dominique :** Mais non voyons, ne dit pas sa vraiment sa me fait plaisir de te recevoir chez moi et en plus j'aime bien voir ma fille quand elle es encore plus heureuse que d'habitude .

Sakura et Shaolan monte dans la chambre de celle-ci . Shaolan aperçois une photo de lui dans un carde prés du lit de sa petite amie.

 **Sakura gêner :** Oui tu ne me quitte jamais tout les soirs je dort prés de ta photo et je me dit que bientôt on sera de nouveau en semble, tout les soir t'embrasse avant de m'en dormir mais bon maintenant que tu es la je vais en profiter de toi personne .

 **Shaolan timide :** Euh, moi aussi dans ma chambre j'ai une photos de toi et tout le temps je la regarde, elle es même ranger dans mon sac car elle ne me quitte jamais .

 _ **Kéro entend des bruit de voix, et décide de sortir de son tiroirs. ( Car bien sur monsieur Kéro dormais comme toujours soit après avoir trop manger ou après avoir trop jouer au jeux vidéo ) .**_

 **Kéro :** Ces toi pitchoune, quoi qu'es qui fait la lui le petit morveux .

Kéro et Shaolan se regarde avec des éclaire dans les yeux, comme si qu'il aller ce tuer l'un l'autre .

 **Sakura intervient :** kéro maintenant sa suffis, laisse Shaolan tranquille il ne ta rien fait je suppose donc tu te calme sinon se soir tu sera priver de souper .

 **Kéro :** Oh non sakura pas sa je t'en pris, je vais arrêter promis . Mais attendais un peu vous m'avais toujours pas expliquer pourquoi il était ici .

 **Sakura :** Hier soir je tes parler de ma conversation avec Shaolan, ben si il es venue ces pour me protéger de l'aura magique que sa mère a ressentie, car cette fois elle penser que sa va m'attaquer directement et que je courrais un grand danger .

 **Kéro sur le choc :** Quel danger vous parler, il se passe rien ici ou même en ville ni autour de toi Sakura car sinon on l'aurais ressentie et Yué serais intervenue, tu en pense quoi toi le petit morveux .

 **Shaolan :** Déjà la peluche tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça d'accord, et deuxièmement ma mère ces tellement rare quel ce trompe si elle m'a envoyer ici ces pas rien. Donc je surveillerai Sakura je la protégerai de tout et de n'importe quoi .

 **Sakura :** Merci beaucoup mon amour ces vraiment gentille, moi aussi je ferais attention a toi pour pas me mettre en danger, je veux aussi te protéger de ce mal, bon il faut qu'on descend car ce soir ces a mon tour de préparer le souper .

 **Shaolan :** De rien ces normal mon cœur, ces rôle de veillez sur celle que j'aime. Si tu veux je t'aiderai à préparer le souper .

 **Kéro :** Eh oh je suis la arrêter avec vos déclaration sa va me donner envie d'être malade . Sakura si te plais tu me rapporte quelque chose à manger .

 **Sakura :** Tu dit n'importe quoi Kéro, si te ramène quelque chose ces simplement si tu reste calme d'accord .

 **Kéro :** D'accord ces promis .

Nos deux amoureux descend en bas pour s'occuper du souper. Deux heures plus tard après avoir finie de manger, Sakura et Shaolan Souhaite bonne nuit à Dominique et décide de monter aller ce couchez car demain et oui il son cours .

 _ **( Oui vous aller me dire que j'ai oublier Thomas, ben non car au cour du dîner Thomas avais envoyer un message a son père pour lui dire qu'il passerai deux sur chez Yukito pour réviser, et qu'il ne devais pas ce faire du soucie, et il dit aussi que le petit monstre devais bien faire attention a elle ( Sakura ) . Sacré Thomas Même loin de sa sœur Il arrive à l'embêter ) .**_


	4. Les Nouveaux

**Chapitre 4 : Les nouveaux .**

Sakura et Shaolan on passer la nuit ensemble dans la même chambre .

 _ **( Oh non mes amies, ce n'est pas ce que vous penser ils on fait lit séparer hihihihi désoler pour vous ) .**_

Shaolan ce lève et va essayer de réveiller sa bien aimée .

 **Shaolan :** Sakura, ma chérie il faut ce lever . _**( Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, et lui fait plein de petit bisou partout sur sa joue ) .**_

 **Sakura :** Oh bonjour mon amour, que sa fait plaisir de te voir de beau matin et de faire réveiller par celui qu'on aime, merci beaucoup mon amour .

 **Shaolan :** De rien ma chérie, mais il faudrait mieux aller t'habiller et descendre sinon on va finir par être en retard .

Sakura et Shaolan se prenne par la main et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ce fameux Kéro, et descend en bas pour prendre leur petit déjeuner .

 **Dominique :** Bonjours les enfants bien dormis .

 **Sakura :** Bonjour mon papa, oui on n'a bien dormis et pour une fois je ne me suis pas réveiller en retard, et sa ces grâce a Shaolan .

 **Shaolan :** Bonjour monsieur, oui très bien et merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité .

 **Dominique :** Bien, pas de soucie Shaolan tu peux rester le temps qu'il faudra .

 **Shaolan :** Merci monsieur .

 **Sakura :** Bonjour aussi à toi ma petite maman d'amour . _**( Tout en regardant le cadre ) .**_

 **Dominique :** Aller les enfants manger sinon vous aller vraiment être en retard si on continue de parler comme sa .

 **Sakura :** Oui merci papa .

 **Shaolan :** Merci .

Sakura et Shaolan prend leur petit déjeuner et parte pour aller en cour mains dans la mains .

Sakura et tellement heureuse, être la à coter de l'amour de sa vie et de pouvoir le tenir ces merveilleux . Enfin arriver en classe Sakura saute sur sa meilleur amie .

 **Sakura :** Bonjour Tiffany, comment sa va ce matin bien dormis .

 **Tiffany :** Bonjour ma Sakura, très bien merci en plus de voir avec un beau sourire des le matin me rend encore plus heureuse et encore plus bien. Bonjour aussi Shaolan, Merci de rendre ma Sakura épanouie .

 **Shaolan :** Oui bonjour aussi Tiffany, pas de soucie j'aime aussi la voir comme ça sa me rend également heureux .

Pendant ce temps Sakura, Tiffany et Shaolan continue de parler avec tous leurs amies en commun jusqu'à que le professeur rentra dans la classe .

 **Mr. Térada :** Bonjours les enfants, aujourd'hui on va accueillir deux nouvel élèves .

Vous pouvez entrée et présenté vous à la classe si vous plaît .

 **1er élève :** Bonjour à tous moi je m'appelle Cédric, et je viens d'Italie je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

 **2ème élève :** Bonjour moi je m'appelle Cécile, et je viens également d'Italie Cédric et mon frère jumeau .

 **Mr. Térada :** Bien maintenant aller vous asseoir, tien toi Cédric, tu va à coter de Sakura il reste une place. Et Toi Cécile, ben tien à coter de Shaolan aller prendre vos place et essayer de suivre le cour.

 _ **( Tien comme par hasard à coter de nos deux amoureux. Manque plus à savoir la suite, et désoler si ce chapitre et un peux court ) .**_


	5. Des Rapprochement Pas Comme Les Autres

_**Chapitre 5 : Des Rapprochement Pas Comme Les Autres ( Partie 1 ) .**_

Les Élèves Venais De Finir Le Cour De Mathématique, Nos Deux Amoureux Ainsi Que Tomoyo Ce Dirigeant Vert La Cour Tout En Discutant, Tout D'un Coups Sakura Pris De Malaise Voulais Ce Dirigé Vert Les Toilettes .

 **Tomoyo A Sakura :** Tu Veux Que Je T'accompagne .

 **Sakura :** Non Merci, T'inquiète Pas Sa Va Aller, J'en Ai Pas Pour Longtemps. Reste La Avec Shaolan J'arrive .

 **Shaolan Inquiet Regarda Sakura Est Dit :** Tu Me Semble Pas Très Bien Mon Cœur, Tu Es Sur Que Sa Va Aller.

 **Sakura Tourmenté :** Oui Oui Sa Va Juste Un Peu Mal A La Tête, Ne Vous Inquiéter Pas J'arrive .

Sakura Commencer A Se Diriger Vert Les Toilettes, Mais Au Même Moment Cette Nouvelle Sensation Étrange L'attire Comme Envoûter Vert Le Terrain De Football .

Shaolan Et Tomoyo Vois Sakura Au Loin.

 **Tomoyo Étonner :** Mais Ces Pas La Direction Des Toilettes, Je Comprend Pas Ou Elle Peux Bien Aller Comme Çà .

 **Shaolan :** Viens Tomoyo, Lève Toi On Va La Suivre, Juste Pour La Protéger. Car Je Les Trouver Vraiment Bizarre La Tanto .

Shaolan Et Tomoyo Suit Donc Celle Ci .

Sakura Continua D'avance Sans Vraiment Savoir Pourquoi Elle Fait Cella, Mais Au Loin Derrière Un Grand Arbre Elle Aperçois Le Nouveau Cédric .

 **Cédric :** Bonjour Sakura, Ces Bien Ton Prénom.

 **Sakura Sous Le Choc :** Euh … Ces Sa, Mais Désoler Je Comprend Toujours Pas Comment Je Me Suis Diriger Ici Pres De Toi Ces Bizarre.

 **Cédric :** Ne Soit Étonner Comme Sa Sakura .

Mais Sakura Ne Comprenais Pas Pourquoi Il Parler Comme Çà .

Cédric D'un Claquement Des Doigts Fait De Sakura Comme Une Marionnette, Il La Manipuler Comme Il La Voulus .

 **Cédric :** Sakura Tu Ces Que Tu Es Très Belle, Je Ne Penser Pas Avoir Une Si Ravissante Rivale, Mais Dommage Qui Doit Arriver Ce Qui Doit Arriver Maîtresse Des Cartes . _**( Cédric T'en Ses Deux Mais Pour Prendre Le Visage De Celle-ci ) .**_

Sakura Ne Pouvais Rien Faire Car Comme Elle Étais Envoûter Elle Ne Savais Pas Ce Qui Ce Passer Pour Le Moment .

Au Loin Shaolan Et Tomoyo Sont Choqué De Voir La Scène Ce Dérouler Devant Leur Yeux, Mais Malheureusement Il Ne Savais Pas Ce Qui Ce Passer La Bas .

 **Shaolan Jaloux :** Mais Ces Quoi Ce Bordel, Pourquoi Elle Le Laisse Le Touche Comme Ça, Et D'ailleurs Qu'Es Qu'elle Peux Bien Faire Avec Lui, Il Ne Se Connaisse Pas . Grrrrr Sa M'énerve Vraiment La J'en Peut Plus.

 **Tomoyo :** Shaolan, Ces Pas Le Comportement De Sakura, Il Doit Se Passer Un Truc Ces Pas Logique .

 **Shaolan :** Il A Rien De Bizarre, Elle Aime Bien Ce Garçon Ces Tout, Ces La Seul Explication. _**( Shaolan En Colère Décide De Partir Et Laisser Tomoyo Seul ) .**_

 **Tomoyo :** Shaolan, Mais Attend Ne Part Pas Comme Çà. _**( Mais Malheureusement Il Étais Déjà Partie, Et Bien Loin ) .**_

Du Coter De Cédric Et Sakura, Il Avais Toujours Ces Deux Mains Sur Le Visage De Sakura, On Aurais Dit Qu'il Aller S'embrasser. Mais Cédric Commença Partir Tout Doucement Et Passa Devant Tomoyo Tout En Rigolant Et Sans Lui Dire Un Mots .

 **Sakura Toujour Sur Le Choc Tomba Sur Ces Genoux :** Mais Qu'Es Qui A Bien Pus M'arriver, Pourquoi Je Suis Ici. _**( Sakura Vois Au Loin Tomoyo Et Décide Aller La Voir )**_ .

 **Sakura :** Tomoyo Qu'Es Ce Que Tu Fait La, Et Ou Es Shaolan .

 **Tomoyo Triste Et En Même Temps En Colère :** Il Es Pas Ici, Pourquoi Sakura, Pourquoi Tu Lui A Fait Sa, Je Ne Te Reconnais Plus . _**( Tomoyo En Pleure Décide De Partir En Courant )**_.

Sakura Essaya De Rattraper Sa Meilleur Amie, Mais Au Loin Elle Aperçoit Shaolan, Elle Décide Donc D'aller A Sa Rencontre .

 **Sakura Essoufflé :** Mon Amour Te Voila Enfin, Je Tes Cherche Partout, Mais Dit Moi Qu'Es Ce Qui Ce Passe Tomoyo Part En Courant En Pleure Et Me Fait La Tête, Pour Je Ne Sais Quoi. Et Toi Tu Disparaît.

 **Shaolan Très En Colère :** Ces Quoi Ce Que Tu A Fait, Tu Ose Après Me Demander Ce Qu'il Ce Passer Ces Nouveau Sa . Sakura Laisse Moi Tranquille Je Veux Être Seul .

 **Sakura confuse :** Mais Pourquoi Tu Me Parle Comme Cela, Vraiment Je Ne Comprend Rien De Ce Qui Ce Passe Et De Votre Comportement Envers Moi _**( Oh La Pauvre Elle Es Perdue ) .**_

 **Shaolan :** Arrête De Plaisanter Tu Veux, On Ta Vue Et rien Que La D'en Parler Sa M'énerve Encore Plus. _**( Shaolan Décide De Partir En Courant Et De Laisser Sakura Ici En Plant ) .**_

 **Sakura En Pleure :** Mais Non Part Pas Si Te Plais Mon Amour.

Mais Shaolan Étais Déjà Loin, La Pauvre Elle Comprend Rien De Rien, Au Loin Dans Un Arbre Nos Deux Nouveau Fière D'eux .

 **Cédric :** Voila Comment On Fait Pour Séparer Un Amour Soit Dit Sans Solide Ahahahah, La Première Partie De Mon Plant A Réussie, Maintenant Sa Sera A Toi De Jouer, Ne Me Déçoit Pas Petite Soeur .

 **Cécile :** Ah ah ah, Tu Vera Bien De Quoi Je Suis Capable .

 _ **( A Quoi Il Peuvent Bien Passer Ces Deux La, La Suite Dans Le Prochain Chapitre )**_


	6. Partie 2 Du Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 6 : Des Rapprochement Pas Comme Les Autres ( Partie 2 ) .**

Shaolan Marché Les Mains Dans Les Poches, Sans Vraiment Savoir Ou Il Va, Tellement La Colère Lui Monter En Lui Il Parler Même Tout Seul .

 **Shaolan :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sakura Tu Ma Fait Sa, Je Comprend Pas On S'aime Pourtant . J'ai Tellement Mal Au Cœur, Cette Douleur Mes Insupportable .

Shaolan Et Tellement Triste Qu'il A Vraiment Envie De Pleuré, Il Marcher En Se Rendant Conte Qu'il Se Diriger Droit Au Parc A Pingouin, Sans Le Vouloir Il Bouscula une Jeune Fille.

 **Shaolan :** Oh Je Suis Vraiment Désoler, Je Ne Regarder Pas Ou J'allais .

 **La Fille :** Non Pas De Soucie, Je Suis Désoler Je Ne Fessais Pas Attention Non Plus .

 **Shaolan Le Regard Encore Plus En Colère :** Es Ce Que Tu Fait La Ces Ton Frère Qui Ma Dit De Me Suivre Ou Quoi.

 **Cécile :** Non Pas Du Tout Je Me Promener Simplement Dans Un Parc, J'ai Pas Le Droit, Et Pourquoi Tu Me Parle Comme Çà Je T'es Rien Fait Moi Si Tu A Des Soucie Ces Pas De Ma Faute .

 **Shaolan Toujours Un Peu Nerfs :** Toi Non Tu Ma Rien Fait, Mais Ton Sale Frère Lui Oui, J'ai Un Message A Lui Faire Passer Dit Lui Bien Si Il Ose Encore Une Fois Se Rapprocher Ou Même De Toucher A Ma Petite Amie Dit Lui Bien Que Je Le Tuerai De Mes Mains Ces Claire .

 **Cécile Joue L'Étonnement :** Tu Sais Ce Que Mon Frère Peux Bien Faire Je M'en Fou Royalement, Je Ne Suis Pas Avec Lui 24 Heure Sur 24 D'accord, Mais Je Lui Passerais Le Message Moi J'ai Rien N'avoir Dans Tout Vos Soucie .

 **Shaolan Un Peu Calmé :** Oui Ces Vrai Toi Tu Es Pour Rien, Je Suis Désoler De M'être Mi En Colère Sur Toi, Je N'aurais Pas Du Crié Comme Çà .

 **Cécile :** Bon Aller Ces Pas Grave, Pour Te Faire Pardonner D'avoir Crié Fait Un Peu De Route Avec Moi, Sa Va Pas Te Tuée .

Cécile Disait Cela En Le Regardant Droit Dans Les Yeux, Shaolan Commencer A Être Confus Regarder Lui Aussi Dans Ses Yeux, Et La Paffff Comme Hypnotisé, Il Ne Pouvais Plus Détacher Ces Yeux De Cécile.

 **Cécile Joue La Charmeuse :** Alors Comme Çà Tu A Une Copine.

Du Coter De Sakura, Toujours Perdus Dans Ses Penser A Réfléchir A Tout Ce Qui A Bien Pue Ce Passer Tout Ta L'heure Et Qu'elle Mal Elle Aurais Bien Pue Faire . Elle Marcher Tout Droit Direction Le Parc A Pingouin, Elle Aperçu Shaolan Avec Cette Fille Cette Cécile La Fille De Leur Classe. Elle Se Décida D'avancer Sans Se Faire Remarqué, Mais Malheureusement Elle Rester Toujours Bien Loin D'eux Pour Entendre Leur Conversation Qui Avait L'aire Tellement Intéressante A Son Goût .

 **Sakura Tout Bas :** Shaolan, Pourquoi Tu Es Avec Elle Ici En Plus A Notre Endroit Préféré .

De L'autre Coté Cécile Et Shaolan.

 **Shaolan Envoûté :** Euh … Oui J'ai Une...

Essayant De Répondre Correctement, Il Se Dit Es Qu'il Peux Bien M'arriver, Pourquoi J'arrive Pas A Répondre.

Shaolan Sous Le Choc Vois Cécile S'approcher Tout Doucement Vert Lui.

 **Cécile :** Un Jour Tu Sera A Moi Et A Personne D'autre, Sinon Tu Mourra .

 **Shaolan Ne Comprenais Pas :** Es Ce Qui Ce Passe, Pourquoi Je Ne Peux Plus Bouger.

 _ **( D'un Coups Shaolan Délire Encore Plus ) .**_

Oh Cécile, Tu Sais Tu Es Tellement Ravissante . _**( Essayant De Se Reprendre ),**_ Tu Cherche Quoi De Moi .

 **Cécile :** Plein De Chose, Mais Une Seul Mes Très Importante Je Cherche A briser La Maîtresse Des Carte Hahahaha .

Cécile Embrassa Shaolan Sur La Joue Mais Pas Loin De Ses Lèvre, Et Elle Partie En Courant Dans L'autre Direction .

Shaolan Ne Comprenais Pas Le Comportement De Celle-Ci, Sous Le Choc Il Vie Au Loin Sakura Derrière Un Arbre Pas Loin Des Balançoire, Il Décida Donc D'aller La rejoindre . Arriver Pres D'elle Il La Vois Les Larme Aux Yeux.

Sakura Partie En Courant Pour Éviter Le Regard De Celui Qu'elle Aime, Mais Hélas Shaolan Étais Deux Fois Plus Rapide Que Elle Et La Rattrapa Vite Fait .

 **Shaolan :** Sakura Pourquoi Tu Pleure Et Pourquoi Tu M'a Suivie Jusqu'au Parc ?

Sakura Sur Le Point De Giflée Shaolan Pour Le Mal Qui Viens De Lui Faire, Mais Celui-Ci A Sur Rattraper Sa Main A Temps Avant Qu'elle Ne Se Pose Sur Son Visage .

 **Shaolan :** En Quel Honneur, Tu Pourrais M'expliquer Ce Que Je Tes Fait Pour Mérité Cela .

 **Sakura Toujours En Pleure :** Moi Aussi Je Tes Bien Vue Avec Cette Fille, Et En Plus Elle Ta Embrasser Et Tu Tes Laisser Faire. Je Te Déteste Shaolan, Je Ne Veux Plus Jamais Te Voir.

 **Shaolan Choquer :** N'importe Quoi La, Il Ne Sais Rien Passer Donc Laisse Moi T'explique La Vrai version Et La Après Tu Pourra Partir Et Ne Plus Me Voir .

 _ **( Fin Du Chapitre 6, Comment Vos Finir Nos Deux Amoureux, Vont Il Se Séparer Ou Bien Rester En Ensemble, Pour Le Savoir La Suite Dans Le Prochain Chapitre ) .**_


	7. Le Vrai Visage

**Chapitre 7 : Le Vrai Visage .**

Shaolan Sur Le Point De S'explique Avec Sakura, Mais Il Ce Fut Couper Par Un Énorme Tremblement De Terre, Et Ou Malheureusement Au Pied De Sakura Il Commencer A Avoir Un Énorme Trous .

Shaloan Réussie De Justesse A Rattraper Sakura Qui A Faillie Tomber.

 **Shaolan :** Je Te Tien Sakura, Je Ne Te Lâcherai Pas Ces Promis Et Confiance En Moi .

 **Sakura De Peur :** Shaolan, Si Te Plaît Ne Me Laisse Pas Aide Moi .

A Ce Même Moment Sakura Ce Sentie Plané Au Dessus De Shaolan, Et Fut Projeter Tout Droit Sur Un Arbre Du Parc .

 **Shaolan Crie :** Sakuuuuraaaa Nooooon . **( En Voulant Aller La Rejoindre, Pour Savoir Comment Elle Aller Mais Il Fut Bloqué ) .**

Pourquoi Je Ne Peux Plus Bouger, Es Ce Qui Ce Passe, Sakura Répond Moi Si Te Plaît Sa Va Répond . **( Il Pense : Mais On Son Ces Gardiens Il Ne Sente Pas Quelle Es En Danger ) .**

 **Sakura Un Peu Sonné :** Shao... Shaolan, J'ai Mal Un Peu A La Tête Mes Sa Va, Mais Et Toi Sa Va . Dit Moi Es Ce Qui A Bien Pus Ce Passer .

 **Shaolan :** Oui Moi Sa Va Juste Je Suis Bloqué, Je Ne Peux Plus Bouger Mais Sa Va Je Me Fait Plus Du Soucie Pour Toi . **( A Ce Moment La Shaolan Aperçu Derrière Un Arbre Non Loin De Sakura Ce Fameux Cédric ) .**

 **Shaolan Encore Plus En Colère :** Es Ce Que Tu Fou La Toi, Tu Nous Veux Quoi ? Et En Particulier A Ma Petite Amie .

 **Cédric :** Mais Sa Mort Bien Sur . Hahahahaha .

 **Shaolan :** NOOON, Jamais Je Te Laisserai La Toucher, Je Te Tuerai Avant .

 **Cédric Rigole :** Ah Ah Ah, Tu Peux Rien Contre Moi, Personne Ne Peux Rien . Je Ne Me Suis Pas Présenter Je Suis Le Mal En Personne On Me Nome Raki Le Plus Puissance Des Magicien Du Mal .

 **Sakura Sur Le Choc :** Pourquoi ? Cédric Ou Qui Que Tu Peux Être, Je Tes Fait Quoi .

 **Raki :** Je Ne Veux Que Ta Mort Car Dans Le Futur J'ai Vue Que Tu Sera La Plus Puissante Des Magicienne, Donc Il Me Faut Te Tuer Maintenant Avant Qu'il Ne Soit Trop Tard, Certes Cela Et Un Peu Embêtant D'avoir Comme Rival Une Si Jolie Fille, Mais Si Tu Na Pas Envie De Mourir Ali Toi A Moi Et Formons Le Couple Le Plus Puissance .

 **Sakura Choc :** Jamais, Tu Entend Jamais Je Serais De Ton Coter Mon cœur Et Ma Vie Serons A Jamais A Shaolan, Même Si Je Doit Mourir Pour Sa . Je Me Battrai Jusqu'au Bout . **( Sakura Essaya De Se Lever Pour Faire Face A Ce Raki ) .**

 **Sakura Appela Son Spectre :** **"Clé Du Sceau Sacré Qui Libère Le Pouvoir De L'étoile. Révèle-Moi Ta Vraie Nature. Moi Sakura Je Te L'ordonne !"** **Et Appela Ses Carte :** Carte Du Vent Va T'abattre Sur Mon Ennemie. **( Un Grand Vent S'élança Tout Droit Sur Raki Mais Hélas Ce N'étais Pas Assez Puissance Pour Le Battre ) .**

 **Raki Rie :** Ces Tout Ce Que Tu Peux Faire Pour Une Future Puissante Magicienne, Rien Ne Peux Me Toucher, Maintenant Ces A Mon Tour . **( Raki Fait Appel A Sa Magie La Plus Puissante Et Réussie A Faire -Monter Sakura Dans Les Aires Et Il Lâcha La Pression De Son Sort Invoqué . Sakura Tomba ans Le Vide ) .**

 **Sakura :** Aaaaaaaaah

 **Shaolan :** Noooooon Saaaakuuuraaaaaa ….

 **( Mais Grâce Aux Ciel, Kéro Et Yué Les Deux Gardien De La Maîtresse Des Cartes Arrivé A Temps. Kéro Rattrapa Sakura Presque Inconsciente Dans Ses Bras, Yué De Son Coter Fait appel A La Puissance De La Lune Pour Essayer D'en Finir Avec Son Ennemis ) .**

 **Raki :** Non, C'était Pas Encore Le Moment Pour Vous De Venir, Mais Je Reviendrai Et Cette Fois Elle Mourra . **( Ces A Ce Moment Raki Disparais Dans Une Fumé Noir Et Tout Redeviens A La Normal, Même Shaolan Et Enfin Débloquer Cour Directement Pres De Sa Bien Aimé ) .**

 **Shaolan :** Sakura, Oh Mon Amour Pardonne Moi, Pardon Je Ne Pouvais Rien Faire, Si Te Plaît Pardonne Moi . **( Mais Hélas Pour Lui Sakura Venais De Tomber Dans Les Pommes Suite A sa Chute Qu'elle Venais De Faire ) .**

 **Shaolan Inquiet :** Sakura Si Te Plaît Mon Cœur Répond Moi Ouvre Les Yeux .

 **Yué Intervient :** T'inquiète Pas Maintenant Ces Fini Elle Ne Risque Plus Rien, Il Faut Juste Qu'elle Se Repose Un Peu Et Tu Verra Elle Se Sentira Mieux Dans Quelque Heures . Mais Veux Tu Bien Me Raconter Tout Ce Qui Ces Passer .

 **( Shaolan Raconta A Yué Et A Kéro Toute L'histoire Depuis Le Début .**

 **. Les Arrivée Des Nouveaux**

 **. Leurs Disputes Tout Leurs Mauvais Aventures ) .**

 **Shaolan :** Donc Ces Sa Sakura Étais Envoûte, Ces Donc Pour Sa Que Tout Ta L'heure Elle Été Partie Rejoindre Cédric Au Lieu D'aller Aux Toilettes, Elle Ne Le Savais Pas Ce Qu'elle Fessais. Il Voulais Que Je Les Vois Se Rapprocher L'un L'autre, Il Voulais Nous Séparer . Oh Sakura Je M'en Veux Beaucoup D'avoir Criée Comme Çà Sur Toi, Je Suis Désoler .

 **Yué :** Il Faut Savoir Une Chose Petit, Si Vous Ne Vous Faite Pas Confiance L'un L'autre Vos Ennemie Finirons Toujours Vainqueur, Donc Croyez En Votre Amour, Votre Union Fait Votre Force . Kéro Je Vais Reprendre Ma Forme Original .

 **Kéro :** Oh Non Mais Attend, Il Faut Pas Que Yukito Me Vois Sur Ma Vrai Forme .

 **Yué :** Donc Dépêche Toi A Reprendre Ta Forme Original . **( Kéro Fut Enfin Transformé En Petit Peluche, Et Ce Cacha Dans Le Sac A Dos De Shaolan . Et Yué Pue Redevenir Yukito ).**

 **Yukito :** J'étais L'autre Moi N'es Pas .

 **Shaolan :** Oui, Dit Si Te Plaît Tu Peux Bien M'aider A Porter Les Affaire A Sakura Jusqu'à Chez Elle . Il Faut Qu'elle Se Repose . **( Shaolan Et Yukito Se Sont Mie En Route Jusqu'à Celle-ci, Une Fois Arriver Yukito Sonna . Et Toya Ouvris La Porte ) . ( Ou-la la Sa Va Chauffé ) .**

 **Toya :** Sakura, Sa Va Es Qui Ces Passer, Et Toi Le Morveux Tu Lâche Ma Sœur De Suite Sinon Je Refais Ta Tête .

 **Yukito :** Toya Arrête Voyons Sakura A Juste Besoin De Se Reposer. Va Shaolan, Va la Mettre Dans Sa Chambre Au Chaud . **( Shaolan Passa A Coter De Toya, Tout En Le Regardant Avec Des Éclaires Dans Les Yeux ) .**

 **Toya Rouge De Colère :** Pourquoi Sakura A Fallut Qu'elle Choisie Ce Morveux, Je L'aime Pas Du Tout . **( Shaolan Rentra Dans La Chambre De Sa Bien Aimée, Et La Posa Délicatement Sur Le Lit Et La Borda Et En Même Temps Il Lui Déposa Un Bisou Sur Sa Joue Pas Loin De Ces Belle Lèvre Et Lui Murmure Des Je T'aime Tellement Mon Amour ) .**

 **( Voila La Fin Du Chapitre 7 J'espère Que Vous Avais Aimer, La Suite Dans Le Prochain Chapitre )**


	8. Tout Ta L'anormal

**Chapitre 8 : Tout Ta L'anormal .**

Sakura Repris Petit A Petit Ces Esprit

 **Sakura Tout Confuse :** Shaolan, Je Suis Désoler, Désoler Pour Tout De M'avoir Mise En Colère Comme Ça Sur Toi Et Mon Comportement Je M'en Veux Pardonne Moi .

 **Shaolan :** Moi Aussi Je Suis Responsable Sakura, J'ai Étais Le Premier A Me Mettre En Colère Sur Toi. Donc Ces A Moi Te Faire Des Excuse Pardon . **( Sakura Essaya De Ce Lever, Mais Fut Pris De Vertige ) .**

 **Shaolan Inquiet :** Non Ne Bouge Pas Reste Coucher Si Te Plaît, On Parlera De Tout Sa Plus Tard quand Tu Te Sera Reposer Un Peu . Euh Et Si Tu Veux Je Peux Rester A Tes Coter .

 **Sakura :** Oui, Je Veux Bien Que Tu Reste Pres De Moi, Peux Tu T'allonger A Mes Coter Si Te Plaît Je Me Sentirai Plus En Sécurité

 **Shaolan Gêner :** Bien Sur Sakura, Maintenant Repose Toi Je Suis La Pres De Toi . **( Shaolan S'allongea Pres De Sa Bien Aimée, Et La Colla A Lui. Sakura Ses Endormie Profondément, Mais Quelque Minute Plus Tard Elle Commencer A S'agiter Dans Son Sommeil ).**

 **Sakura Qui Rêve :** Non Arrêter Si Vous Plaît, Vous Me Fait Peur. Qui Êtes Vous ? Es Ce Que Vous Me Voulais ?

 **L'homme Dans Son Rêve :** Ton Pire Cauchemar, Tu Va Bientôt Mourir Ou Bien Ces L'élue De Ton Cœur Qui Mourra A Ta Place A Toi De Choisir . Hahahaha .

 **Sakura Ce Réveille en Pleure :** Shaoooolan, Ou Tu Es ? **( Shaolan Sort En Courant De La Salle De Bain, Pour Se Dirigé Sur Les Crie De Sa Bien Aimée ) .**

 **Shaolan :** Je Suis La Sakura, Calme Toi, Pourquoi Tu A Crier Comme Sa Tu A Fait Un Cauchemar, Ces Fini Je Suis La .

 **Sakura :** Oui Et C'était Vraiment Horrible Shaolan, Je T'en Pris De Ne Quitte Pas, Il Voulais Te Tuer Pour Me Voir Souffrir J'ai Tellement Eu Peur Mon Amour De Te Perdre .

 **Shaolan :** Calme Toi Mon Cœur, Je Suis La, Rien Ne M'arrivera Je T'en Fait La Promesse .

Sakura Yué Ma Parler Hier, Il Ma Dit Il Faut Qu'on Reste Unie Quoi Qu'il Peux Arriver Seul Notre Union Peux Arriver A Battre Notre Ennemie, Et Je Tient Tellement A Toi Mon Cœur. Que Quand J'ai Vue Cédric Avec Toi J'étais Tellement Jaloux, J'avais Peur Que Tu Me Quitte Pour Lui Ou Pour Un Autre, Tu Es Tellement Presseuse Pour Moi Que Ma Vie Sans Toi Na Pas De Sens. Ce Monstre Voulais Nous Séparer En Nous Utilisant, Il Nous A Manipulé. Bon Moi Ces Plus Sa Folle De Sœur, Qui M'a Envoûter D'un Charme D'amour, Mais J'ai Fait Mon Possible Pour Pas Tomber Dans Son Piège, Mais Son Charme Étais Tellement Puissance Que J'ai Eu Du Mal. Mais Sache Une Chose Mon Cœur, Mon Amour Pour Toi Es Immense Que Personne Ne Peux Me Le Prendre Ou Me Le Remplacer Même Avec Un Charme Car Au Font De Moi Tu Es Mon Unique Amour, Je T'aime Tellement.

 **Sakura Les Larme Au Yeux :** Oh Mon Amour Sa Me Touche Beaucoup Ce Que Tu Viens De Me Dire Je T'aime Aussi De Tout Mon Cœur. Shaolan Quoi Qui Peux Bien Se Passer Je Te Serais Toujours Fidèle Car Tu Es Aussi Le Seul Qui Compte Pour Moi, Jamais Je Ne Te Quitterai Pour Un Autre Tu A Ma Parole Je Tien Beaucoup A Toi, Que Je Ne Me Vois Plus Vivre Sans Toi Également . Je T'aime Mon Amour, Et Maintenant Ces Fini On Sera Uni Quoi Qui Ce Passe Et On Arrivera A Battre Notre Ennemie.

 **( Et Sa Me Moment La Que Nos Deux Amoureux Ce Déclare Pour La Première Fois Tant De Sentiment Émotionnel Et Tans D'amour, Que Pour La Première Fois Le Visage De Shaolan S'approcha De Celui De Sakura, Son Cœur Bat Tellement Vite Mais Leur Lèvres Se Touche Comme Deux Aimant Attiré L'un Par L'autre, Leur Bisous Devient Vraiment Passionnel Que Shaolan Poussa Délicatement Sakura Sur Le Lit Pour Approfondir Leur Tendre Bisou .)**

 **Shaolan A Bout De Souffle :** Désoler Mon Amour J'avais Tellement Envie De T'embrasser Depuis Tellement Te Temps Que Je Ne Me Suis Pas Contrôler .

 **Sakura :** Non Ne T'excuse Pas Si Te Plaît, Moi aussi J'avais Tellement Envie De Se Bisous, Je T'aime Tellement . **( Au Même Moment Sakura Penser A Tomoyo ) .**

 **Sakura :** Shaolan, Il Faut Aller Voir Tomoyo, J'ai Toujours Pas Eu De Ces Nouvel, Je Pense Qu'elle Me Fait La Tête Pour Ce Qui Ces Passer Avec Cédric .

 **Shaolan :** Ne T'inquiète Pas Je Vais Lui Envoyé Un Message Pour Qu'elle Nous Rejoint Au Parc Dans 1 Heures Sa Te Va Mon Cœur.

 **Sakura :** Merci Beaucoup, Merci Pour Tout Ce Que Tu Fait Pour Moi.

( **Shaolan A Donc Envoyer Un Message A Tomoyo Pour Que Celle-ci Les Rejoins Dans Le Parc Car Il avais Tellement De Chose A Se Dire . Enfin Arriver Au Parc Nos Amoureux Main Dans La Main Aperçu Leur Amie Assis Sur Une Balançoire, Il Se Dirigiez Donc Vers Leur Amie ) .**

 **Shaolan :** Bonjour Tomoyo, Merci D'être Venue Sa Fait Plaisir Comment Va Tu Depuis Hier.

 **Tomoyo :** Bonjour Aussi, Bon On Va Dire Sa Va. **( Tomoyo Regarder Sakura Mais Celle-ci Regarder Par Terre De Peur Voir Regarder Sa Meilleur Amie Dans Les Yeux Elle Ces Qu'elle Lui A Fait Du Mal, Et Elle S'en Veux )**

 **Shaolan :** Si On Ta Demander De Venir Ces Pour Qu'on Puisse Parler, Alors Voila Je Vais Commencer Et Tout Te Raconter L'histoire. **( Shaolan Commença A Parler De Ce Qui Ces Passer Avec Cédric, Le Rôle Qui Jouer Pour Voir Nos Deux Amie Ce Séparer, Et Il Lui Explique Aussi Son Envoûtement Dans Le Parc A Cause De Cécile, La Façon Qu'il Si On Pris Pour Les Piéger. Et Lui Avoue L'aventure De Sakura, Son Combat Avec Raki, La Façon Ou Sakura Ses Blessé Et Que Lui Malheureusement Ne Pouvais Rien Faire Car Il Étais Bloquer. Tomoyo Commencer A Avoir Les Larmes Aux Yeux Et Commencer A Sans Vouloir De Son Attitude Envers Son Amie ) .** Donc Tomoyo Je Voulais Te Demander Des Excuse D'avoir Pris La Fuite Comme Sa, J'avais Tellement Mal De Voir Cédric Pres De Celle Que J'aime. Car Par Ma Faute Tu Tes Fâcher Avec Sakura, Si Je T'aurais Pas Demander De M'accompagner Pour La Suivre Rien De Tout Cela Se Serais Produit .

 **Tomoyo En Pleure :** Non Non Shaolan Tu Ne Doit Pas T'excuser Ces Pas Ta Faut, Je Comprend Maintenant Ton Attitude Et Ces A Moi De Me Faire Pardonner . **( Tomoyo S'approche De Sakura Lui Prend Sa Mains Et Lui Dit ) .** Pardonne Moi Ma Chérie, Je Suis Désoler Je N'aurais Pas Du Me Mêler Des Choses Qui Ne Me Regarde Pas, Mais Quand Je Tes Vue Avec Cédric J'avais Tellement Mal Pour Shaolan Et Quand Je Les Vue Triste Partir A Cause De Sa J'étais Tellement En Colère .

Car J'avais Peur Que Pour Vous Deux Que Tout Étais Finis Entre Vous, Vous Êtes Tellement Beau Ensemble .

 **Sakura Aussi En Larme :** Ooooh Ma Tomoyo, Je Me Suis Comporter Très Mal Avec Toi, Je Suis Désoler Pour Tout Aussi. Tu Ma Tellement Manquer, Ne Plus Te Voir Étais Dure Vraiment Même Si J'étais Pas Trop Bien J'ai Beaucoup Penser A Toi .

 **( Sakura Shaolan Et Tomoyo Émue De Leurs Retrouvaille, Qu'il Continue A Parler Encore Pour Un Moment, Mais Les Heures Passa Tellement Vite Qu'il Fut Obliger De Se Séparer. Chacun Repris Le Chemin De Leur Maison, Seul Sakura Et Shaolan Marcher Main Dans La Main Et Étais Heureux De Savoir Qu'il Pouvais Vivre Leur Amour Malgré Le Danger Qui Règne Autour D'eux ) .**

 _ **( Fin De Ce Chapitre 8, J'espère Que Vraiment Vous Avez Aimer. La Suite Dans Le Prochain Chapitre ).**_


	9. Combat Final ( Partie 1 )

**Chapitre 9 : Combat Final ( Partie 1 ) .**

Le Matin Suivant Shaolan Se Réveilla Et S'aperçoit Qu'il Avait Reçu Un Message De Sa Mère, Lui Expliquant Qu'elle Lui Avait Bien Trouver Une Petite Maison Et Que Pierre Aller Venir Dans La Journée Pour Veillez Sur Lui, Donc Ces Celui-ci Qui Rapportera Les Clés De La Maison. Mais Sa Mère Lui Donna Comme Même L'adresse Exacte De La Maison .

Shaolan Réveilla Sakura Pour Lui Dire La Bonne Nouvelle Et Lui Demander Si Elle Voudrais Bien S'installer Avec Lui Car Il Y Avais 3 Chambres Pour Chacun ,

Mais Cette Fois Sakura Avais Vraiment Beaucoup De Mal A Ce Réveiller, Il A Fallut A Shaolan De Lui Faire Plein De Petit Bisous Et De La Chatouiller Pour Que Enfin Elle Puisse Ouvrir Les Yeux .

 **Sakura :** Bon... Bonjour Mon Amour, Je Suis Désoler J'ai Vraiment Très Mal Dormis J'ai Encore Fait Ce Cauchemar Horrible .

 **Shaolan :** T'inquiète Pas Mon Cœur, On Na Pas Cour Cette Après Midi Tu Pourra Donc Te Reposer Un Peu . Sakura J'ai Reçu Un Message De Ma Mère Pour Me Dire Qu'elle M'avais Trouver Une Petit Maison. **Shaolan Lui Fessait Voir L'adresse .**

 **Sakura :** Cool Mon Amour, En Plus La Maison Et A Deux Rue De Chez Nous On Sera Voisin, Mais Sa Me Fait Mal De Savoir Que Tu Partira Ce Soir .

 **Shaolan :** Je Comprend Bien, Moi Aussi Sa Me Fait Mal, Ces Pour Sa Que Je Voulais Te Proposer De Venir Vivre Avec Moi A La Maison, On Aura Chacun Sa Chambre Et Pierre Doit Venir Vivre Aussi Avec Moi Donc Il Y Aura Un Adulte Avec Nous .

 **Sakura Ravie :** Ouiii J'aimerais Beaucoup, Mais Il Faut Que Je Demande A Papa Si Il Serai D'accord .

 **Shaolan :** Oui Bien Sur Ces Normale, Aller Viens On Descend Rejoindre Ton Père .

Sur Ces Quelque Parole Sakura Et Shaolan Descend Pour Aller Prendre Leur Petit Déjeuner.

Sakura Et Shaolan Salué Fujitaka **( Le Père De Sakura )** Sakura Demanda L'autorisation De Vivre Avec Shaolan Dans Sa Nouvelle Maison Qui N'étais Qu'a Deux Pas D 'ici . Fujitaka Accepta Avec Plaisir Car Le Bonheur De Sa Fille Passer Avant Tout, Et Il Savait Que S'était Avec Ce Garçon Qu'elle Trouvera Le Bonheur .

 **Sakura Sautant Dans Les Bars De Son Père :** Merciiii Beaucoup Mon Papa

 **Shaolan :** Merci Beaucoup Monsieur Et Ne Vous Inquiéter Pas Je Prendrai Bien Soin De Votre Fille, Si Vous Plais Je Peux Vous Parler En Priver .

 **Fujitaka :** Je Sais Bien Je Te Fait Confiance Shaolan. Oui Bien Sur Viens On Va Parler Dans La Cuisine Excuse Nous Ma Chérie On N'en A Pas Pour Longtemps.

 **Sakura Troubler :** Euh Oui Pas De Problème Shaolan Je Vais Rassembler Quelque Affaire Pour Nous Se Voir .

 **Shaolan :** D'accord Va Si On Fait Vite Promis . **( Shaolan Et Fujitaka Part Rejoindre La Cuisine ) .**

 **Shaolan Timide :** Voila Monsieur, Je Voulais Vous Parler De Sakura. Je L'aime Vraiment De Tout Mon Cœur Je Ferais N'importe Quoi Pour La Voir Heureuse Et Faire Son Bonheur, Ces Pour Cela Que Je Voudrais Demander La Main De Votre Fille, Je Sais On A Que 17 Ans Mais Je Voudrai Qu'on Ce Mari Après Les Examen De Fin D'année.

 **Fujitaka :** Je Sais Bien Shaolan Que Ma Fille Compte Beaucoup Pour Toi, Ces Pour Cela Que Je Vous Donne Ma Bénédiction A Tout Les Deux, Je Suis Vraiment Ravie De Te Voir Rentré Dans La Famille Mon Petit Shaolan .

 **Shaolan Ravie :** Oh Merci Beaucoup Monsieur, Je Voudrais Lui Faire Une Surprise Pour Ma Demander, Le Jour De Son Anniversaire Vous En Penser Quoi Monsieur .

 **Fujitaka :** Sa Serais Vraiment Une Très Bonne Surprise Elle Sera Ravie J'en Suis Sur .

Fujitaka Et Shaolan Retourne Dans Le Salon Ou Ce Trouver Déjà Sakura En Train De Les Attendre Avec Impatience. Nos Deux Amoureux Parte Pour Les Cours Mains Dans La Mains

 **Sakura :** Dit Moi Mon Amour De Quoi Vous Avais Parler Avec Mon Père .

 **Shaolan Avec Un Sourire :** Ben On N'a Parler De Toi Bien Sur.

 **Sakura :** Oui Et Quoi D'autre .

 **Shaolan :** Que Je Prendrai Soin De Toi Et Que Je Veillerai Sur Toi Ma Chérie, Tu Sais Que La Curiosité Et Un Vilain Défaut

 **Sakura Gêner :** Euh, Désoler Juste Je Voulais Savoir .

 **Shaolan Rie :** Trinquette Pas Je Te Connaît Tu Peu Avoir Confiance En Moi Ok .

 **Sakura :** D'accord J'arrête Avec Mes Question .

 **Shaolan :** Dit Moi Il Nous Rester Un Peu De Temps Je Voudrais Savoir Si Tu Voulais Bien Passer Avec Moi Dans Le Parc Au Pingouins, Sa Me Ferais Plaisir D'être Un Peu Tout Les Deux Tu Ne Trouve Pas.

 **Sakura :** Oui Avec Plaisir, On N'a Pas Eu Trop De Temps A Deux Tu A Raison Sa Va Nous Faire Un Peu De Bien Être Enfin Seul A Seul Avec Toi .

Nos Deux Amoureux Arrive Au Parc Main Dans La Main, Il S'installe Sur Les Balançoire Quand Tout D'un Coup Une Aura Ce Fait Ressentir.

La Debout Pas Loin De Nos Deux Amoureux, Il Étais La Face A Eux Ce Raki L'Homme Le Pire Du Monde Mais Cette Fois Il N'est Pas Venu Seul .

 **Raki :** Tien Tien Tien Qui Voila Nos Deux Amoureux Ces Tellement Mignon, Mais La Je Vais Vous Dire Que Ces Fini Je Ne Rigole Plus .

 **Shaolan En Colère :** Tu Veux Quoi ? Tu Sais Nous Nos Plus On Ne Rigole Plus, Sa Fait Tellement Mal De Se Faire Manipuler Comme Sa, Mais Malheureusement Pour Toi Ton Plan A Pas Marcher Car On N'es Toujours Ensemble .

 **Sakura :** Shaolan A Raison On Ne Se Laissera Pas Faire Si Facilement .

Shaolan Et Sakura Se Mette En Position De Combat, Notre Maîtresse Des Carte Appela Sa Clés

 **Sakura :** **"Clé Du Sceau Sacré Qui Libère Le Pouvoir De L'étoile. Révèle-Moi Ta Vraie Nature. Moi Sakura Je Te L'ordonne !"** **( Et Fait Appel A La Carte De La Foudre Pour Essayer D'affaiblir Son Ennemie, La Carte Ce Leva Et Frappa En Pleine Face Son Ennemie Qui Fut Projeter Un Peu Plus Loin De Ou Il Se Trouver ) .**

 **Raki :** Bien Jouer Petite Sorcière, Mais Hélas Ces Pas Assez Puissant Pour Me Vaincre, A Mon Tour De Jouer **( Raki Leva Sa Main Et Une Tornade Arriva Tout Droit Sur Sakura Qui Fut Projeter Dans Les Aires )**

 **Shaolan :** Carte Du Vend Viens A Mon Aide . **( Shaolan Voulais Aller La Rejoindre Mais Cette Cécile S'interposa Et L'envoûta Pour Plus Qu'il Ne Puisse bouger ) .**

 **Sakura Un Peu Affaiblie Voulut Aider L'élue De Son Cœur :** Carte Du Bouclier Va Protéger Celui Que J'aime. **( La Carte Obéis Et Alla Vers Shaolan Qui Fut Désenvoûter Du Charme De Son Ennemie ) .**

Carte Du Vend Envoie Cette Fille Qui Es Le Mal En Personne Envoie La En Enfer . **( Une Fois De Plus Les Carte Obéissez A Leur Maîtresse Et La Carte Attrapa Cécile Et L'envoya Dans Un Autre Monde Proche De L'enfer ) .**

 **Raki Très En Colère :** Non Non Pas Sa Cécile, Tu Va Me Payer Sa Maîtresse De Carte Tu Va Mourir A Ton Tour Et Je N'aurai Pas De Piter Pour Toi, Et Après Je M'occuperai De Celui Que Tu Aime .

Kéro Et Yué Arriva Enfin Car Ils Ont Sentie Leur Maître En Danger, Et Grâce Son Aura Qui Commencer A Ce Fatigué, Il On Vite Pue La Localiser .

 **Yué :** Sakura Sa Va Aller, On N'est La Maintenant On Va T'aider. Kéro Toi Tu Va Aider Le Petit

 **Kéro :** Sakura J'ai Besoin Que Tu Enlevé Le Bouclier, Sa Te Prend Trop De Force Je Vais Le Protéger Je Te Promet .

Au Même Moment Que Sakura A Enlevé Le Bouclier Qui Protéger Shaolan, Celle-ci Fit Un Malaise Et Tomba A Terre, Yué De Son Coter La Rattrapa De Justesse .

 **Raki :** Tu Peux La Protéger Le Temps Que Tu Veux, Mais Rien Ne Servira Je Vait En Finir Avec Elle Hahaha .

Yué S'aperçoit Sortir De Son Ennemie Une Sorte De Lumière Noire Qui S'approcha De Sa Maîtresse Mais Hélas Il Ne Pouvais Rien Faire Pour L'arrêter, Cette Lumière Noire Attrapa Sakura Et La Ramener Vert Le Magicien .

 **Raki :** Maintenant Ces La Fin Dite Adieu A Votre Amie. Par Les Pouvoir Du Mal, J'en Appelle A La Mort Pour Prendre Sa Vie Et En Terminer .

 **Shaolan Ces Mie A Crier :** Nooooooon Sakuuuuraaaaa, Tu Peux Te Battre J'ai Confiance En Toi Pense A Nous Mon Amour, Je Ne Peux Pas Vivre Sans Toi Sakuuraaaa Je T'en Prie .

 **Sakura Vraiment A Bout De Force :** Pardonne Moi Shaolan, J'en Peu Plus J'ai Plus De Force Je T'aimerai Toujours . **( Des Larme Couler Sur Son Visage ) .**

Au Même Moment Ou Raki Avais Finie De Réciter Sa Formule Magique, Sakura Prie Un Peu D'altitude Son Visage Commencer A Ce Fermer, Ces Yeux Close Et Son Cœur Venais De S'arrêter _**( J'ai les Larme Au Yeux Au Même Moment Que J'écris ) .**_ Son Corps Froid Se Posa Délicatement Au Milieu Du Parc. Shaolan, Kéro Et Yué Se Précipite Pres De Leurs Amie .

 **Shaolan En Pleure :** Noooon Nooon Ces Pas Possible Sa... Saaaaakuuraaaaa Je T'en Prie Ne M'abandonne Pas, Sans Toi Je Vie Pas . Si Tu Savais Je Voulais Te Demander En Mariage, Nooon Mon Amour Pitiez Pas Toi, Pourquoi J'ai Pus Rien Faire .

Kéro : Sakura , Tu Peux Pas Mourir, On Sens Encore Ton Aura Bat Toi Contre Ce Mal On N'a Confiance En Toi .

 **Raki Fière De Lui :** Hahahaha Tout Es Fini J'ai Gagner Et Je Reviendrai Pour Vous .

( Je Sais Ces Un Peux Triste Pour Une Fin De Chapitre, Moi Aussi J'ai Eu Les Larme Aux Yeux .

La Suite Dans Le Prochain Chapitre Vous Ne Serais Pas Déçu ) .


	10. Combat Final ( Partie 2 )

**Chapitre 10 : Combat final ( Partie 2 ) .**

Sakura allonger sans vie dans le parc, son petit ami en pleure à ces coter lui prend les mains tout en lui parlent .

 **Shaolan :** Oh mon amour bat toi, reste prés de moi, prés de nous . Si tu part je partirai te rejoindre je t'aime tellement mon amour reviens à moi .

 **Yué :** Je ressens toujours son énergie qui continue à diminuer, Sakura aller bats toi on n'es la, je veux pas encore perdre un maître. Je me suis tellement attacher à toi .

Sakura sentie son âme s'envoler loin de son corps, elle pouvais ressentir la tristesse de chacun et surtout celui de son amour, elle le sentez pleuré sur elle, sentir ses larme coulé .

 **Sakura ( Son âme ) :** Oh pardonne moi mon amour, il était bien trop fort pour moi je suis vraiment désoler Shaolan je veillerez sur toi delà haut et un jour on se retrouvera mon amour .

Sakura pleure et se retrouve dans un endroit ou on pouvais voir des cerisier en fleure malgré que ce n'étais pas la saison . Pas loin d'elle elle aperçu deux ombres elle voulais s'approcher juste pour voir.

 **Sakura :** Qui étiez vous ? Et ou je suis, ces le paradis .

 **L'ombre 1 :** N'est pas peur de nous ma chérie, je suis la pour te guidé et te parler pour que tu puisse prendre la bonne décision dans tes choix .

 **Sakura :** Maman, maman ces toi, ces bien toi oh maman **( Sakura cour sans attendre dans les bras de sa mère ) .** Tu ma tellement manqué maman, je ne veux plus te quitter maintenant que suis prés de toi on sera ensemble pour l'éternité .

 **Mère de Sakura :** Ma chérie attend je doit te dire une chose, malheureusement tu es morte. Pas encore tout ta fait, mais presque mais écoute moi bien tu à encore le choix de repartir sur terre et être avec les tiens ma fille .

 **Sakura :** Maman je veux rester prés de toi, tout ce temps passer loin de toi ma tellement manqué, sa étais très dure pour moi, pour papa et pour Thomas .

 **Mère de Sakura :** Je te comprend bien ma chérie, je ne forcerai pas ton choix mais ma chérie pense un peu au personne qui t'aime comme ton père, ton frère, tes amie et lui . **( Sakura regarde enfin son amour de sa vie ) .** Réfléchie bien ma chérie .

 **L'ombre 2 :** Nathalie, tu ne doit pas intervenir dans ses choix, elle seul à le pouvoir si elle le souhaite de le retrouver lui et ainsi sa famille .

 **Sakura sur le choc :** Clo... Clow Read ces vous ? Ces bien vous je ne rêve pas .

 **Clow :** Oui Sakura ces moi, comme ta mère ta dit on n'es la pour t'aider à prendre la bonne décision.

Si tu veux battre ton ennemie la seul solution ces l'amour Sakura, oui l'amour que tu éprouve pour ce garçon et l'amour de ta famille, et si tu veux vraiment les retrouver ou pas toi seul à la réponse .

 **Sakura dans ces penser :** Oh Shaolan, oui je t'aime tellement que ma vie sans toi sera tellement difficile si je voudrais rester . Il y a aussi papa et Thomas, eux aussi on déjà beaucoup souffert de la mort de maman et si maintenant sa serais moi j'imagine pas comment il serons rien que dit penser sa me fait trop mal au cœur . Et en plus ma Tiffany mes amie oh non je ne peux pas penser qu'a moi je dois également penser à eux à ma famille et mes amie à Shaolan .

 **Sakura triste :** Maman j'ai prise ma décision, je t'aime vraiment tu me manque aussi beaucoup mais je ne peux pas rester ici avec vous même si j'ai mal je devoir encore vivre sans toi mes je sais que tu vie dans mon cœur donc je veux repartir auprès d'eux .

 **Clow :** Ta pris la bon chemin ma fille, ferme les yeux et pense a ton grand amour et la tu pourra retourner sur terre retrouver les tiens.

Sakura ferma les yeux et pensa tellement fort à Shaolan qu'une grande lumière blanche transporta l'âme de Sakura sur terre retrouver son corps.

Du coter de la terre, notre magicien ce Raki toujours entrains de rigoler de sa victoire qui à donner la mort à celle-ci, ressent tout d'un coup une énorme douleur et s'effondra au sol .

 **Raki :** Non non pas sa, pourquoi moi elle es morte comment à telle fait pour trouver le secret de ma vaincre ces pas possible nooon .

Shaolan, Yué et Kéro sur le choc de la mort du sorciers nos ami ne comprenais pas ce qui se passer mais d'un coter il ne soucier que de sakura et rien d'autre.

D'un coup cette lumière blanche apparue sur terre nos amie pue l'apercevoir ce diriger droit sur le corps de Sakura, dans une des mains de la jeune fille et apparue une carte mais hélas on ne pouvais pas encore la voir correctement . Shaolan toujours prés de sa bien aimée en lui tenant toujours une main .

 **Shaolan :** Qu'es qui ce passe ici, ces quoi cette carte. **( Tout d'un coups Shaolan sentie la mains de Sakura bouger dans la sienne ) .**

 **Shaolan en pleure :** Sakura tu a bouger, mon amour répond moi si te plais.

 **Sakura très faible :** Shako... Shao... Shaolan .

 **Shaolan :** Oui mon amour je suis la prés de toi, dieu soit loué tu es vivante. Comme tu ma fait tellement peur je penser ne plus te revoir mon amour ma vie oh que je t'aime .

 **Sakura :** Moi... Moi aussi je t'ai t'aime, je suis vraiment désoler . **( Elle mes la carte dans celle de son amour ) .**

 **Shaolan :** Ces la carte de l'amour, Sakura tu a crée cette carte, tu m'expliquera comment ta fait plus tard car la il faut que tu te repose tu a vécu une grande soirée vraiment dure .

 **Yué :** La seul réponse à ta question qu'on peut te donner et très simple mon petit . Si Sakura es toujours parmi nous ce soir ces pour une simple et bonne raison ces par amour, oui Shaolan ces grâce a tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour toi, sache une chose que rien n'est plus fort que l'amour .

Nos amie sont tellement heureux que Sakura soit vivante, qu'ils on comme même fallut rentré chez eux Shaolan porta sa bien aimée sur son dos jusqu'à leur maison .

 **( Voila la fin du chapitre d'un combat final, j'espère que vous aurais aimé . Bien sur la suite dans le prochain chapitre alors a bientôt mes amie ) .**


	11. la surprise ( Partie 1 )

**Chapitre 11 : La surprise . ( Partie 1 ) .**

Après les dure événement que nos amies on supporter : La mort de Sakura, sa résurrection et la mort du sorcier Raki. Après toute ces épreuve bouleversent nos amie son rentrée chez eux, Shaolan porta Sakura sur son dos pour pas qu'elle se fatigue encore plus, Yué avais reprit sa forme originale Kéro également .

Deux jours son passer, Sakura était un peu moins fatigué, Shaolan l'aider beaucoup il lui rapporter son petit déjeuner au lit et il la ménager beaucoup .

 **Sakura :** Shaolan, sa me touche beaucoup ce que tu fait pour moi, mais la sa va mieux je peux descendre en bas prendre mon petit déjeuner .

 **Shaolan :** Je sais bien mon amour, mais tu reste encore fragile donc je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue pour rien . Tu voudrais faire quoi aujourd'hui, je ne penser pas aller en cour je ne veux pas te laisser toute seul .

 **Sakura :** Mon Cœur, Sa va mieux arrête de te faire du soucie tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire mais avant que je te le dit je veux que tu me promet que tu ne me dira pas non d'accord .

 **Shaolan :** Ben sa je sais pas on verra bien aussi ce que tu veux .

 **Sakura :** Je voudrais aller m'habiller et aller en cour tout les deux, j'ai la force d'y aller j'ai envie de sortir et de revoir mes amie et je penser après les cours qu'on pourrais aller saluer mon père et mon frère, si te plais ne refuse pas .

 **Shaolan :** Je te comprend Sakura que tu a envie de sortir, mais es ce que ces vraiment raisonnable de faire ça. Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive encore quelque chose de mal .

 **Sakura :** Si te plais mon amour je veux vraiment sortir .

 **Shaolan :** Bon d'accord mais à une condition, si tu à mal quelque part tu me le dit de suite et on rentre immédiatement à la maison d'accord mon cœur . De toute façon je resterai toujours à tes coter quoi qu'il arrive .

Sakura folle de joie ce leva doucement pour aller dans les bras de son amoureux et s'embrassent passionnément comme si leur vie en aller s'arrêter .

Dix minutes plus tard nos amoureux se sont habiller pour aller en cour, il partie mains dans la mains. Arriver devant le lycée Sakura s'arrêter de marcher, Shaolan s'inquiéter de ne plus l'avoir bouger ce demander ce qu'elle pouvais bien avoir . Mais Sakura ces mie à courir et à crier .

 **Sakura :** Tiiiiiffany, je suis revenue tu ma tellement manquer .

 **Tiffany :** Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir tu à l'aire d'aller un peux mieux non mais tu es sur que sa va aller pour les cours . _**( Bien sur Tiffany savais très bien ce que à vécu Sakura, car elle venais le soir pour la voir ) .**_

 **Sakura :** Oui ma Tiffany sa va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas et de tout façon j'ai promis à Shaolan que je ferais attention .

 **Tiffany :** Alors t'en mieux sa me soulage j'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais quand Shaolan ma expliquer tout ce qui ces passer, et je sais que avec ton chéri tu sera en sécurité. _**( Shaolan venais de les retrouver ) .**_

 **Shaolan :** Sakura ne me fait plus sa j'ai tellement peur de la façon que tu es partie . Bonjour Tiffany, comment sa va .

 **Tiffany :** Bonjour Shaolan, sa va bien merci . Alors te retour parmi nous pour les cours, sa ne sera pas trop pour vous de tout façon je serais la si vous avais besoin .

 **Shaolan et Sakura :** Merci beaucoup .

La matinée ce passer tellement lentement au goût de Sakura, elle était perdu à cause de son retard mais elle prenait sur elle comme si de rien n'était . Shaolan lui de son coter sa aller très bien comme il était douée dans tout les matière, mais c'était normal pour lui un future chef de clan .

Shaolan donna un petit mots en douce à Tiffany en fessant attention pour pas que Sakura ou le prof vois quoi ce soit . Sur ce mots était écrit « Retrouve moi derrière les toilette, je doit te parler de Sakura ces important car toi seul peux m'aider mais ne lui dit rien ces pour une surprise que je lui préparer » . Tiffany lui fessait signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle accepter de le retrouver . Les cours finis c'était le tant à nos amie d'aller manger .

 **Sakura :** Oufff enfin finis, j'ai trouver cette matinée bien longue pas vous, bon aller on va s'installer la bas et on va manger .

 **Shaolan :** Sa va ma chérie, moi j'ai trouver que sa était vite mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu à pas compris je me ferais plaisir de t'aider. Oui on va manger, assis toi j'arrive je doit aller au toilette avant .

 **Sakura :** Ok mon amour, je t'attend ici avec Tiffany .

 **Tiffany :** Excuse moi ma Sakura, j'ai oublier un truc dans les casier je reviens tout de suite j'en n'es pas pour longtemps .

 **Sakura étonner :** Ah bon ok, aller si j'attendrai ici que vous revenais mais faite vite j'ai faim moi .

Nos deux amie partie ensemble car les casier n'était pas loin l'un l'autre, loin de la vue de Sakura nos amie son partie directement vert les toilettes .

 **Tiffany :** Tu sais j'aime pas trop mentir à Sakura, mais je pense que ces pour une bonne chose .

 **Shaolan :** Merci beaucoup de n'avoir rien dit . Voila si je t'es demander de venir car j'ai un grand service à te demander car tu connais Sakura depuis tellement longtemps, voilà ces bientôt son anniversaire et je voudrais lui organiser une belle fête surprise et lui demander de devenir ma femme, je voudrais que tu m'aide à tout organiser bien sur sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoi ce soit tu veux bien m'aider .

 **Tiffany avec un grand sourire :** Oh mon dieu, bien sur que je veux t'aider tu peux compter sur moi et si tu veux on pourra organisé la soiré chez moi, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur .

 **Shaolan :** J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne veux pas de moi à ces coter, j'ai peur de ne pas trouver les mots juste je l'aime tellement Tiffany je ne peux plus vivre sans elle .

 **Tiffany ému :** T'inquiète pas Shaolan, je connais Sakura tout comme toi tu la connais et elle aussi elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup je suis sur que sa réponse sera positif. Parle avec ton cœur et rien d'autre et tu trouvera le mots juste pour faire ta demande .

 **Shaolan :** Merci Tiffany, merci pour tout, il faudrait aller retrouver Sakura sinon tel que je la connais elle va se poser plein de question tu va la retrouver avant moi d'accord .

 **Tiffany :** Pas de quoi Shaolan, tu pourra toujours compter sur moi . D'accord j'y vais en première à toute .

Tiffany alla rejoindre sa meilleur amie, qui était entrain de révisé son livre d'histoire .

 **Tiffany :** Je suis revenue Sakura, Shaolan n'es toujours pas la .

 **Sakura :** Ah tu ma fait peur, ben tien il arrive on pourra commencer à manger car moi j'ai faim .

Shaolan les rejoins, nos amie commencer à manger tout en rigolant et en parlant de tout et de rien . Sakura ne se douter de rien de ce qui va lui arriver .

 _ **( Voila la fin de ce chapitre 11, j'espère vraiment qui vous plus . Hâte de vous faire lire la suite pour partager avec vous cette belle surprise ) .**_


	12. La Surprise ( Partie 2 )

**Chapitre 12 : La surprise ( Partie 2 ) .**

Déjà deux semaine était passer depuis ce fameux jour au lycée, Sakura aller beaucoup mieux comme si que rien ne s'était passer . Sakura et Shaolan avait comme prévue était chez les parents de celle-ci, Shaolan avait réussie à parler avec Dominique pour la fête surprise et pour la demande en mariage .

On n'es mis mars, les invité avais déjà eu leur invitation pour la fête et bien sur ne jamais en parler devant Sakura, il ne savais rien de plus comme pour la demande en mariage seul Tiffany et Dominique son au courant .

Shaolan se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner à sa bien aimé .

 **Pierre :** Bonjour maître Shaolan, je vais vous préparer votre petit déjeuner.

 **Shaolan :** Bonjour a vous Pierre, Oui sa va merci j'ai bien dormis, non merci je vais le faire moi même car je vais en ramener à Sakura .

 **Pierre :** Bien Maître Shaolan, si vous avais besoin de moi je ne suis pas loin .

Shaolan partie dans la cuisine, et commença à faire la cuisine pour sa bien aimée. Une fois tout fini, il monta pour aller dans la chambre de Sakura .

La journée ce passa tellement vite, nos deux amoureux on passer une après midi dans le parc avec un bon pique nique, il y avais un bon soleil ensoleillé .

Deux jours passa et ces aujourd'hui que Shaolan à rendez-vous à la bijouterie pour aller acheter la bague de fiançailles, il avais donner rendez-vous à Tiffany pour l'aider .

 **Sakura :** Tu sort Shaolan ? Je peux venir avec toi .

 **Shaolan :** Oui je sort, mais je suis désoler tu ne peux pas venir avec moi car j'ai prévue d'aller rejoindre un ami, il viens tout juste arriver je suis vraiment désoler .

 **Sakura :** Ah bon ben pas de soucie, je vais aller faire un tour chez papa, je ne renter pas trop tard .

 **Shaolan :** D'accord mon cœur, bon moi je doit y aller à ce soir . _**( Il s'embrasse tendrement et Shaolan partie vite ) .**_

Sakura ce dépêcher a ce préparer pour partir chez son père, une fois arriver .

 **Sakura :** Bonjour mon papa .

 **Dominique :** Ma chérie bonjour, rentre quel belle surprise de voir. Va si rentre va au salon je vais préparer le thé .

 **Sakura :** Merci papa, je suis venue car j'ai besoin de parler un peu .

 **Dominique :** Ta rien de grave j'espère ma chérie .

 **Sakura :** Non non ne t'inquiète pas sa va, juste ces à rapport avec Shaolan je le trouve distant ou même un peu bizarre je le trouve également beaucoup nerveux, je me fait beaucoup de soucie pour lui papa .

 **Dominique :** Tu lui en à parler, il y a peut être rien de grave ma chérie fait lui confiance .

 **Sakura :** Je lui fait confiance ces pas sa, mais bon laisse papa on verra bien .

Sakura et son père continue de parler, il fut l'heure à Sakura de partir, elle rentra chez elle _**( Plus tôt chez Shaolan, mais on n'avais compris ).**_ Du coter de Shaolan et de Tiffany qui on passé un après midi ensemble pour permettre à celui-ci d'acheter un bague, une fois cela fait il la confie à Tiffany jusqu'au jour J .

Ce fameux jour J arriva enfin, tout avais était prévue par Shaolan et Tiffany que personne ne devais contacter Sakura pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire sauf bien sur Tiffany qui devais aller fin après midi s'occuper de la tenue de Sakura, Celle-ci ne se douter de rien . Tiffany devais faire en sort que la salle était fini à tant et que le traiteur n'arriver pas en retard, Suzanne aider sa fille pour finir le peux de chose a faire elle devrais accueillir les inviter dans la soiré .

Pour ce jour J Shaolan avais demander à sa famille de venir pour l'anniversaire de sa bien aimée sans rien dire de plus, il savait accepter avec plaisir sans poser de question. Shaolan était tellement sous précision.

Le téléphone sonna chez Shaolan .

 **Pierre :** Bonjour maison des Li .

 **Tiffany :** Bonjour, je voudrais parler avec mademoiselle Sakura si vous plais .

 **Pierre :** Tout de suite veillez patienté je vais la chercher .

 **Tiffany :** Merci monsieur .

 **Sakura :** Bonjour ma Tiffany, comment sa va aujourd'hui .

 **Tiffany :** Joyeux Anniversaire ma chérie .

 **Sakura ému :** Oh merci beaucoup, tu es la seul à avoir souhaiter mon anniversaire, je pense qu'il mon tous oublier .

 **Tiffany :** Oh non attend la journée n'es pas encore finis tu sais, Si je t'appelle ce que j'ai un truc pour toi, je voudrais passer chez toi cette après midi, juste je ne veux pas que tu me pose des question car je te dirais rien de plus d'accord .

 **Sakura :** Bon ben ces d'accord de tout façon j'avais rien de prévue, même Shaolan à du oublier mon anniversaire mais ces pas grave comme je l'aime tellement sa ma porte peux .

 **Tiffany :** Je passerai vert 13h30. Bon Je te laisse ma chérie à tout ta l'heure .

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone. Le temps passa tellement vite que du coter de chez Tiffany il ne manqué que le traiteur qui ne devais pas tardé arriver ainsi que les invités tous doit ce réunir à 19h .

Tiffany étais partie chez Sakura pour la préparer, une fois habiller d'une magnifique robe rose avec des fleure de cerisier une création que Tiffany, une fois prête il fut l'heure de partir .

 **Tiffany :** Tu es magnifique ma chérie vraiment .

 **Sakura :** Tiffany pourquoi m'avoir habiller comme ça et ou va ton .

 **Tiffany :** On n'a dit quoi Sakura pas de question oublie pas, voilà mon chauffeur es la on va partir. _**( Sakura et Tiffany, monta dans la voiture ).**_

Tien Sakura mais sa et ne pose aucune question. _**( Tiffany mis le bandeau sur les yeux de Sakura, une fois arriver Tiffany aida sa meilleur amie à descendre de la voiture et la conduis sa jusqu'à dans la salle, il n'avait aucun brut tout était silencieux et Sakura commencer à paniqué ).**_

 **Tiffany :** Quand je te le dirais tu pourra enlever ton bandeau d'accord .

 **Sakura :** D'accord, mais tu sais bien pas rester dans le noir trop long tant . Tiffany pourquoi tu me répond pas tu es la ? _**( Sakura ne comprenais rien à ce qui ce passer autour d'elle, son amie qui ne répondais plus, Sakura décida d'enlever ce qu'elle avais dans ses yeux ) .**_

 **Sakura :** Tiffany tu es ou, il fait trop noir ici ou es tu répond moi si te plais .

 **Tout le monde :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SAKURA .

 **Sakura tellement heureuse :** Merci a vous tous, je ne penser plus à mon anniversaire merci merci à tous .

 **Shaolan :** Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur, je voulais te faire cette petite surprise.

 **Sakura :** Oh mon amour merci beaucoup, je penser que tu m'avais oublier je t'aime tellement .

Tout les amies et familles proche passer une bonne soirée, ce fut le moment qu'on attendais tous la déclaration de Shaolan .

 **Shaolan sonne sur son verre :** Pardonnez moi mes amies, ma famille j'ai quelque mots à vous dire, plus particulièrement à toi Sakura . _**( Il s'avança vert sa bien aimée ) .**_ Tu sais que mon amour pour toi et tellement fort que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, si je voulais aussi attendre ce jour de ton anniversaire en particulier ces juste pour te dire. _**( Shaolan fait une pause et prend dans sa poche une petite boite en voleur qui avais bien sur récupérer à Tiffany, et mes un genoux à terre devant sa bien aimée ) .**_ Sakura je viens vert toi pour te demander si tu accepterai bien de devenir ma femme et de passer le rester de ta vie à mes coter .

 **Sakura en pleure :** Oh mon amour, ces le plus beau cadeau du monde qu'on peux me faire .

Bien sur que je voudrai devenir ta femme, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi je t'aime tellement mon amour, ma vie et la tienne .

Shaolan mes la bague au doigt de sa bien aimée et s'embrasse devant tout le monde . Leur amour es tellement passionnel qui oublie le monde autour d'eux .

 **Tout le monde :** Toute mes félicitation à vous deux, on vous souhaite plein de bonne chose .

Le mariage ce déroula 1 ans après qu'il avais passer leurs examen, c'était un mariage tellement magnifique . Bien sur Tiffany avait fait la robe de marié et le costumé de nos deux amoureux .

Sakura et Shaolan était tellement heureux ensemble, elle avais épouse son seul et unique amour de sa vie et maintenant on pouvais l'appelai Madame Sakura Li .

 **Voila la fin de mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à fait rêver .**


	13. Épilogue

**Épilogue** :

Après le mariage de Sakura et de Shaolan qui était magnifique, un ans plus tard Sakura donna naissance à un beau bébé prénommé Lionel, ils était tellement heureux dans leur belle et grande maison .

Du coter de Tiffany, qui es bien sur toujours la meilleur amie de Sakura. Tiffany avait enfin trouvé l'amour six mois après le mariage de nos amies. Celle-ci ce maria un ans plus tard avec un jeune de bonne famille qui ce nommée Anthony, elle donna aussi naissance à deux jumelles qu'elle es à appeler Sasaki Et Nathalie en mémoire de la maman de Sakura .

Sakura avait redonner naissance à son deuxième enfants une fille cette fois elle donne le prénom de Trudy .

Tout nos héros vécu leurs amour heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps .

 _ **Voila la fin de mon histoire j'espère que vous avais aimée et n'hésiter pas a me donner vos avis sur cette première histoire de Sakura et Shaolan.**_

 _ **Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les faute d'orthographe que j'ai pue faire dans mon histoire, mais des que j'aurais tu temps je les corrigerais .**_

 _ **Car j'ai tellement de chose dans ma tête que je vais essayer de refaire une autre histoire sur nos héro favori, alors je vous dit a bientôt mes amie .**_


End file.
